


Wet Dog Smell

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Romance, cross-posted on tumblr and dA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been raining a lot. Ficlet for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dog Smell

**Author's Note:**

> My fan who is becoming my friend needed some fluff, and I needed to blow of steam and felt a sudden, though brief, flash of inspiration, so here. A short Korrasami fluff-fic. ALSO I am half-asleep as I wrote this and need to get to bed what am I even doing right now oh my god.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own LoK or the characters.  
> Thanks for reading~

The rain hadn't stopped for days. Trying to stay dry was nearly impossible, especially with Naga constantly running in and out, shaking the wetness from her thick fur each time she entered the house. Asami had to barricade the stairs to keep Naga from soaking the bedroom and drafting room. Whenever Asami came downstairs, though, she was sure to get drenched. Korra didn't seem to mind getting wet--which figured, given her heritage--but was a little bit of dryness too much to ask for?

On the fourth day of the seemingly endless rain, Asami had managed to stay dry all morning long, to her delight. It looked like she may actually have a whole day where she didn’t have to worry about the rain, too, since Korra had agreed to have Naga stay on Air Temple Island for a few days, rather than on the Sato estate. 

At long last, Asami had the luxury of curling up on the couch with a book near the fireplace, and she was taking full advantage of the opportunity. Korra had taken Naga a half hour ago, and Asami was almost embarrassingly comfortable at this point, snuggled up in a warm blanket, with a cup of steaming tea on the table in front of the couch. Naturally, a content smile splayed on her lips.

Soon, she heard the door open, and her smile grew a little more at the thought of Korra’s return. Asami turned to greet her wife, but her smile faded from her face as Korra approached and she saw the look in the Avatar’s eyes. Face pale, Asami slowly shook her head. No. Please don’t.

But Korra did.

With a wide grin on her face, Korra wildly shook the water out of her hair and clothes, just as Naga would have. And now Asami was covered in rain water. Again. She scowled as Korra laughed and laughed and laughed. 

Then, Asami threw off her blanket and cast her book aside, walking straight up to her wife. Confused, Korra began to offer an apology--which gave way to a squeal when Asami suddenly began to tickle her fiendishly.

Not many people knew how ticklish Korra was, but Asami knew exactly how to use it to her advantage. Korra fell to her knees and Asami followed suit by pinning Korra to the ground as her hands continued their attack. Within minutes, Korra was begging for mercy between her increasingly raspy giggles. 

Asami chuckled at her victory and leaned her face over Korra’s to offer a kiss as a peace treaty. Accepting the offer, soon the pair ended up cuddling on the floor--wet, but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> DEFINITELY not my best, but whatever man. Hopefully some people will like it anyway, haha. I think I like it.   
> For [MetalWarrior22~](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalWarrior22/pseuds/MetalWarrior22)


End file.
